How I Destroyed the World (by accident of course)
by Coolofthecool
Summary: "Trust me you don't want to cross the barrier." He says sticking a hand up and pushing against thin air which turns a pale green around his hand. Oh my parents mentioned this. I can't imagine what it must be like having to share this castle with hundreds if not thousands of people" Oh don't pretend like you never wondered how it worked in the castle charming built to hide in.


I pull my blonde hair into a messy ponytail and wipe the sweat from my head. Why is this place so hot? I mean honestly New York was never this hot, except maybe in rush hour when your surrounded by the crush of bodies.

I fiddled with my shoelaces, glanced at my watch for the twentieth time in five minutes.

Where is he?

Couldn't my Uncle be on time for once in his life? Maybe he forgot, that would be so typical. ''Alison Grimm left to rot at a train station for all eternity.'' I mutter out loud.

Sadly though it wouldn't be the worst in the series of events that lead me to be stranded at a train station.

I got a bad report card that was how all this mess started, it was a week after my sixteenth birthday which Grandma insisted on hosting at the castle... but that's another story. Anyway I got a bad report card. Ok it wasn't bad it was terrible, awful, horrific, it was a big, fat, **fail.**

Mum was livid, and she threw quite a few pillows around especially because of the _reason_ I'd failed english...and math, history, geography well you get the picture. To which she did not know the full extent...It had to do with spending way to much time with 'Parker' instead of focusing on english, and well everything else needless to say she some how managed to get even more angry when she finished reading my report card I was officially a straight F student.

Usually stuff like this would just blow over after a week or two of mum's disappointed glances and dad's bad jokes about how she failed grade five twice. Unfortunately though since I am infact Alison Grimm that couldn't happen. What happened was that 'Parker' broke up with me.

In the worst way possible.

We had a huge fight over star wars that quickly turned into an argument about our annoying habits and little things we did that annoyed the other to no extent. The next day in school he got up on a **table.** Yes, a freaking table and proceeded to spread lies about me and how horrible I was in bed.

In front of the whole school.

I had never been in a bed with that idiot or any other asshole like him (or any one at all for your information!) but that nit wit just handed me a great chance.

So I proceeded to get up on a different table and scream inappropriate lies back at him.

That day will go down in the history of our school, especially since it ended in the biggest food fight ever.

I being me forgot for an hour two things.

Firstly the principals office was looming in my future and I had hardly disclaimed Parker's outlandish rumors...No infact I had embraced them and bent them my way. Mum was going to freak and dad was going to try murder Parker.

Secondly my little sister went to the same school as me luckily though she ate lunch in a different section for primary but she was going to hear about it extremely soon, I was dead.

So I proceeded to yell a few more extremely inappropriate things across the food covered room before I got dragged off of the table to the principals office then the sprinklers went off. Turns out I had distracted a chef trying to save the whipped cream covered jelly for desert and it resulted in a fire in the kitchen.

The fire truck came in and put the fire out.

I was expelled from the school along with Parker and one other kid who thought it would be funny to dump a bucket of stew atop Vice Principal Corgans head.

So mum and dad decided after some 'deliberating' apparently a word now synonymous with screaming- That I should go live with Uncle Basil for two months in Ferry Port Landing the tiny town mum grew up in and help him with his job.

He has two jobs.

Monitoring the prisoners stuck inside the castle on the hill (I seriously don't get how they need monitoring they're stuck) and apparently Uncle Basil is the chief of police in this tiny town and I got an apprenticeship under him.

Yay, please note the sarcasm.

So that is the long list of terrible travesties that have happened to me.

Where is he?

A bright yellow car with the windows down stops about five meters away from me.

A girl that looks around my age sticks her head out of the window her gorgeous brown hair tumbles above her head in some kind of stylish fashion bright blue eyes pierce out at me.

She is glaring.

She is drop dead gorgeous- I would have remembered seeing someone like her. So why is she glaring at me?

"What's your name kid?" She says her voice sounds regal with elegance that could only come with years plus she calls me kid...doesn't take a genius to figure out-

"You're an everafter?" I state rather stupidly.

"Yes, now answer the question girl, what is your name? How did you get here?" I stare at he lips for a second then snap out of it.

"I flew." I say opening my beautiful big pink wings up to the world...I was meant to take the train but I guess I'm following the trend of being a rebel. Not that it matters since Uncle Basil forgot me.

"You look just like her," The girl in the yellow car who looks my age says glaring, "and they look exactly like his." She says gesturing to my wings.

"Do you need a lift some where?" She asks as I close up my wings and return to being a dork.

"No tha-," I pause why not "Yes, actually I'm trying to find a Basil Grimm." She rolls her eyes and laughs at the heavens.

"Uncle right?" I nod and get into the car when she gestures to do so.

"Oh it's um, Alison, by the way." She sticks out a hand.

"Moth." She starts the car.

I stare bug eyed. Moth? This can't be Moth, she's nothing like my parents described.

"I went through alot of therapy." She says dryly

"I came here when your father took charge of the kingdom. Refuge for me from him, just like it was for your father from me. Ironic huh."

I nod processing.

We pull up in front of a giant house I numbly realize that we are in the middle of the woods and there is an extremely old car parked in the driveway done up in such a way you would half expect Sherlock Holmes of baker street to walk out of it.

"This is Daphne's house," she grimaces "Don't ever babysit the twins." I smile

if Aunt Daffy lets Moth babysit then that unfortunate incident must be in the past well and truly.

She hands me a piece of paper.

"If you ever want to be friends just call me...actually I'll probably see you in school." So she's being a normal teen then.

"Oh, I'm not goin-" She smirks. "I'll be seeing you in school trust me."

I take my bag and say a quick good bye.

I stall I examine every single lock, stare at the trees, memorize Moth's Phone number.

I knock on the door.

...

I knock again.

A woman that looks about twenty answers, she has short brown hair, a slim figure, and a coat with way to many pockets on it on.

"Hello?" She stops when she sees me. "Alison? Shouldn't you be with Basil?" She asks pulling me into a hug.

"He never picked me up." I frown he must be extremely unorganized.

"Come in have some cookies, I hear you've been having some horibulious trouble lately." I blink what the?

"Pine head, get out some extra cookies," Aunt Daphne shouts to her husband, " I have to make a phone call to some one." she glares at the wall which has the effect of making me think of Emma who can't glare to save herself.

I walk through the hall way towards what I assume is the kitchen.

This house is huge, clean and utterly covered in books and magical items.

"Hello, you must be Alison, if I heard my wife's shouting correctly." I am greeted by a tall man with dark hair and a pompous air.

His twin sons look at each other and smirk evilly.

Well as evilly as two year olds can any way.

"Would you like a Chocolate chip biscuit." He says holding a jar out to me.

"Ok, thanks...Uncle pine head." I add on after grabbing a couple.

He rolls his eyes and mutters something about Goodfellows, and my father.

Aunt Daphne, comes back downstairs and opens the door.

Seconds later a tall red haired man with a troubled look rushed in.

"Oh my goodness, Daffy, I completely forgot that I was meant to pick Allison up from the train station. Where is she? I have to get going it's my turn to do the food run." I stuff the cookie in my mouth and grab my bag which I had dumped near the door.

"Hey, Ally how's life." I raise an eyebrow and swallow the cookie.

"Well yeah I heard about the uh, fiasco at school." He says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Bye Aunt Daphne, Pine head." I say nodding at them before climbing into my uncles truck."

I have met my Uncle Basil exactly three times in my life.

The first two of which I was three.

The third was last Christmas which was at Aunt Daphne's house.

Dad got drunk, Emma laughed and mum was not amused at all.

Uncle Basil mostly talked with Uncle Jake who is technically my Great Uncle...It's going to be so weird for future Grimm generations when they find out that their ancient ancestors are the same age as them.

He climbs into the car.

"So we'll just drop your bag at my place and then we'll go do the food run." He says turning to look at me whilst starting up the car.

"What's a food run?" I ask bluntly.

"Well when your mother and aunt where fighting the war the locked about a thousand everafters inside a castle. We can't let the few hundred remaining starve."

Oh yeah.

That was the reason Uncle Basil lived out here in the first place.

We pulled up in front of a cabin in the woods.

It has a sign that says 'Chief of Police' in big curly letters as far as I know there are only two police in this town including him. The apprenticeship is going to be boring.

I get out of the car dragging my bag to the door while Uncle Basil fills up the car with bags of what I assume are food.

"It's unlocked second door on the left is yours."

I nod and walk into the house, it is extremely small I can see the kitchen and living room from where I'm standing. There are two bedrooms my uncles door is open there a clothes scattered every where.

I open the door to the bedroom that is meant to be mine.

It's clean, and tiny.

There is one small window at the end of my bed which is covered in blue sheets I dump my bag on the bed and shrug my jacket off.

I stretch my arms above my head and walk back outside there are trees every where.

"Lets go kid." Basil says climbing into the truck.

"Ok, so here's the deal. From Saturday to Monday you'll be going to boot camp...I believe the local folk refer to it as S.C.H.O.O.L it's for um, Delinquents. Moth goes there your aunt said she dropped you off here."

He stops the car.

We are in front of a castle.

It is huge, not as huge as dads but still pretty significant about five people are standing on the drawbridge waiting...for us?

People hang out of the windows shouting gleefully at the sight of Uncle Basil's truck.

My uncle grabs a box and gestures for me to do the same.

I do I'm about to walk over to hand it to one of the people on the other side but he stops me.

One of the boys on the other side of the barrier, actually puts his hand up and stops me.

He is tall, bony, with short ebony hair sticking up in every direction, a extremely weird shirt with some kind of video game title on it, and looks to be about a couple of years older then me.

"Trust me you don't want to cross the barrier." He says sticking a hand up and pushing against thin air which turns a pale green around his hand. Oh my parents mentioned this.

I can't imagine what it must be like having to share this castle with hundreds if not thousands of people.

I always complained about sharing a room with, Emma, when we were little.

"Thanks." I mean it, I do not want to be stuck in there.

Uncle Basil looks up from his conversation with a beautiful woman.

"Just do this Alison." He says putting the box on the ground and pushing it through with his foot until it is half way through the barrier then the woman gestures to the other people standing behind her and two of the boys pick it up and carry it through the draw bridge.

"Ok." The video gamer gives me a strange look as the boys take my box.

"Alison? Are you Sabrina Grimm's daughter by any chance?" Here we go either he'll hate me or love me...probably hate me considering the fact that he standing in a cage my mother made.

"Yeah, one of them...Why?" He shrugs

"No reason really just wondering. You have a weird presence about you like you know exactly who you want to be but don't or you don't know what you want to be but really do." I blink.

 _Weird_

"Ok?" I shrug and go for another box.

I see one of the other boys who has startling white hair laugh and clap him over the head.

"Hey Ally you ok?" I nod.

"Yeah...who's the guy with the weird shirt?" I ask heaving one of the heavier boxes.

"Oh that's Mordred." We start to walk back over to the bridge.

"The guy next to him with the white hair is the Ice Queens son, his name is Ash ironic huh. The woman is Morgan, Mordred's her son. The only reason she's here is because her husbands grave is on that side of the barrier, and well Mordred couldn't leave his mother. Ash was born in there however, so he really had no choice in the matter."

He pause and shoves the boxes through I follow suit and the subjects of our conversation pick them up and take them inside.

I stare at Ash's white head he's about sixteen and has a lean build.

"But that's not fair! Why should he be trapped in there with the thieves and brigands when he's done nothing?" What a horrible way to grow up, ok maybe it would be slightly cool to grow up with a million magical people in a castle but still.

"Nothing we can do about it." He says glancing at his feet.

He's not telling me something.

"There is something, Isn't there?" I say staring accusingly at him as we shove the boxes under and walk back to the car.

"There is one thing. A sword but we can't use it to free one person and not the rest. True it would probably go unnoticed for a while but it would break up the community they have been forging for years...as a sherif your going to have to learn how to keep the peace and releasing one of the youngest people in there with one of the most powerful everafters for a mother will cause a panic. People don't mess with Ash they know that his mother can very literally make it hell for them in there."

I grab a box and shove it through the barrier.

"What's even in these boxes?" I ask, sniffing the next one.

"Food," He sees the incredulous look on my face, "Look Ally you have to remember that these are everafters they don't always eat the most conventional food. For years after your mother left they turned on each other they were starving, sick, and living in their own filth. No one deserves to live like that so we established this."

I nod, it's not really my problem and I try not to bother with things that are not my problem.

"Why are only two of us doing all these boxes?" I ask the question as I leave a particularly smelly box for Uncle Basil.

"I had to trade shifts with some one and they normally just do it themselves." He sighs.

* * *

I'm dreaming I'm on top of a table holding a box of smelly food.

 _"Allison, Your not real, your not real."_ A voice taunts me.

" _Allison-_ Wake up!" I'm on the tiny bed in the tiny room in the tiny house in the tiny town.

My not so tiny uncle is standing over me with a bucket of something?

Water.

My eyes widen and I sit up straight. "I'm awake don't use the water!"

Uncle Basil grins wickedly like dad used to when I was younger.

"Fine hurry up and get dressed I have to drop you of at Boot Camp." I shake the sleep out of my eyes.

"I thought I was doing the apprenticeship with you first?" I ask confused.

"No, you've been sentenced by your father...Who is the king by the way. So we have to do what he says if we don't want war so you've got four weeks of Boot Camp, then you have to do five weeks with me."

Dad is mean.

"You better hurry up and get ready otherwise you'll get extra stuff for being late." He turns and leaves with the bucket shoving a piece of toast at me as he goes.

I wear practical clothes and tie my hair up.

Please don't be mud, please don't be mud. I beg in my head.

We get in the truck. I glance at the clock _**5:21am**_ figures.

"You know your father set up this boot camp right?" Uncle Basil asks, around a mouthful of coffee which I am converting more with each second.

"No, I wasn't aware of that." I groan.

"Don't feel so bad kid, your going to learn how to use a stick to beat people up with." I groan again I foresee pain of epic proportions.

"Here we are right on time, just go straight to that office over there and someone will give you a schedule and gear." I get out of the car.

"Gear?" I question towards the spot my uncle's car was occupying. Guess I'll find out when I go in.

I walk to the small building which can only be described as a tiny shack.

I open the door.

to the left there is one desk or well a table with a chair to the right about thirteen teenagers of various shapes and sizes stand around chatting and being bored they all look incredibly fit and incredibly not tired for this hour of the morning.

I stalk over to the desk/table.

A stunning woman who looks to be in her mid twenties with black hair is leaning against a table a kid of about fifteen is standing next to her.

"Alison Grimm reporting to jail." I say mock saluting.

She looks me up and down.

"Yes, your with me," She hands me some army pants a black long sleeved shirt and a jacket. "Put these on now then walk over to your group. I am Mrs. Charming you will be under my jurisdiction for the next two weeks."

I roll my eyes and grab the fabric.

"Is there like a bathroom somewhere?" She points to the corner of the room.

I stalk over there and quickly get changed.

The toilet is vile.

I sigh and stomp back out Mrs. Charming hands me some army boots which I struggle with then she goes to the front of the room.

"Good morning student's," She says with a big smile on her face.

"Is every one ready?" There is a general chorus of yes' and then we are off.

I hate jogging.

I'm quickly relocated to the back of the group.

Moth falls back to jog along side me.

"Hey, told you I would see you at School." She smirks, her brown hair bouncing around her shoulders softly.

"Were are we going?" I manage to puff out between breaths.

"To the training ground. Were almost there just another five minutes or so."

"It's like they want us to join the army or something. I kind of want to be a delinquent and cut what would happen if I did that." I puff some more and wonder what the heck my dad was thinking because if these teenagers turn evil and decide to attack they have army training and like thousands of years of life experiences.

I decide to stop thinking and try to focus on not puking my guts out.

When did I get this out of shape?

"Ha, sure cut if you want but don't be surprised when you have a one on one camping trip with Mrs. Charming for the weekend." I glance over at her.

How is she not breathing like a crazy person maybe this boot camp will be good if I can get more fit I mean I'm not fat at all but I'm not exactly strong either.

"Stop." Moth hisses at me and she saves me from barreling into a rank of people.

"Pass out the staffs!" Mrs. Charming calls.

* * *

My arms ache my hands are torn and bleeding apparently I'm building up some more callouses. My legs burn from jogging with an extra twenty kilograms on my back. I feel extremely dirty having to navigate through a mud pit with another person attached to my shoulders, then I had to sit there as he carried me through the mud. it's about three now.

What next I wonder as I get changed into a heavy army jacket covered in pockets.

"Ok today we have two groups of seven! We are playing survivor," People groan and mutter under there breath. I still have no idea what the heck is going on. Then the person next to me hands me a gun.

"What's this for?" I spit out.

"Paintball." Oh, he then shows me how to load it and explains the game more thoroughly to me.

"Ok team B are Blue and the captain of that team is Adam," the guy who was standing beside me, pushes his way to the front. "Team A captain is Moth and they are red!" Two minutes to pick teams! Hand over the victim! Then you've got ten minutes to strategist no wings, magical items or advantages anyone caught using these will be punished!" Adam pick first!"

"Jack. Team A" A tall boy with blond hair steps forward.

"Annabelle. Team B"

"Carol. A"

"Alice. B" I stare Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland.' is about thirteen and drop dead gorgeous. She looks like she could literally murder you. I wonder what she did for dad to send her to this army facility to train and not do anything.

"Leo. A"

"Leia. B"

"Travis. A"

"Rose. B"

"Corrin. A"

"Genevieve. B"

"Bella. A"

"Alison, B. "Lucky me last one to be picked...not that I can blame them really their obviously used to one another.

Moth and Adam turn and whisper in Mrs. Charmings ear and Travis and I were called to the front.

Hostages yay!...note the sarcasm and dryness of my voice. The voice inside my head which is only actually one volume no matter how much you try.

That stuffed me up to.

I had to give up my paintball gun and go with Team B who had to guard me as I was the other teams 'Flag'.

"You are allowed to escape but if you leave the prison space and get recaptured or shot you will lose for your entire team. The aim of the game is to get you-the flag back to your teams base not hit in a vital spot. If one of the players gets hit in a vital space they will die and have to watch from a distance. Out of bounds is about 10 kilometers that way that about it. Good luck kid." Mrs. Charming said to me then turned to walk away before pausing. "Oh and If I was you I would get comfortable these games go for hours...sometimes into the night."

* * *

I am fog marched...or well _jogged_ with Moths _**paint ball gun** _ in between my shoulder blades. Finally when we are about 1 kilometer from the main base we reach a shed I get the feeling that they take their paintball way to seriously.

That feeling is confirmed when I see what is in the shed.

Horses.

Real live absolutely ginormous horses.

I gulp.

Moth laughs, at my facial expression which must be absolutely stunned "just wait till you have to clean up their crap tomorrow, It's disgusting to say the least makes me wish I never committed criminal acts in the first place." She mutters the last part under her breath barely above a whisper.

"Jack! the cuffs and blind fall if you please." She smirks at my expression, "Sorry team policy...Oh yeah the teams pretty much never change and the hostages are usually the same as well but Toby left recently. They let him out when they let you in."

She cuffs my hands in front of me then the world goes black.

My senses suck someone helps me onto a beast then gets up behind me we ride for ages I have never played a game this intense before I wonder what the 'Prison' will look like certainly better than the circle in the ground that we used to play with at home. I can't even imagine what the main base would look like if they stay the night sometimes.

I'm carried off my horse and I huff in protest...but not to loudly because there is no way even without the blindfold that I would be able to get off that beast of a horse.

Light rushes into my eyes drowning out all my senses and I squint and stumble out of whoever carried me of the horses arms...about three guns are instantly trained on me. "Sorry" I mutter rubbing my eyes with my cuffed hands...which by the way is extremely annoying. I'm then hauled to my feet like a sack of potatoes.

We are in front of a one story building with barred windows and one tiny door about ten meters to the left is a tiny tent which every one except the boy who pulled me up who is shoving me into the 'prison' which is actually a **prison** There is one tiny bed and a sink in the corner. and the room is split in half by bars with one slightly more comfy bed on the door side.

"I can't believe I got stuck guarding you." Woah that is the most english accent I have ever heard. He looks about eighteen and has an extremely handsome face with light blonde spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and stubble is growing all over his chin.

He takes off my cuffs and I walk into the cell and sit on the bed he locks the door and sits on his bed with his gun parallel to me.

He laughs "I'm sorry this is so ironic once upon time your mother watched me through bars." He giggles he seems nice enough but he has a slightly sly look about him...I hope he isn't one for twisted revenge plots. "Anyway here's the basics either someone will storm in here attempt to shoot me and rescue you or you'll escape or nothing will happen I'm hoping it's not the latter because it's boring being on guard duty for hours and people always post pone switching...Oh and you get two bathroom breaks so I wouldn't waste them if I were you. These things drag on a bit."

I blink.

"You knew my mother?" I whisper...everyone knows her I bet she was such a goodie two shoes back then.

He snorts. "That's what you got out of that seriously?" He roles his eyes at my stare "Briefly. She busted me out of jail and then killed **_my_** giant using _**my**_ sword. Blamed it on _**me**_ and let the giants take **_me_** back to their homeland. I barely escaped with my life then your father stuck me in here." All illusions of my goodie mother are shattered.

His eyes turn dark. Then he snorts again, he does that alot.

"You look exactly like her but well older obviously." He snorts _again._

"Whats your name by the way " I ask

"Jack, Jack Englishman at your service madam."

"Goodnight Jack" all though it's only four o'clock if that I turn on my side and close my eyes.

I'm going to bust this Popsicle stand I didn't spend a year doing stupid illegal things with Parker for nothing.

"Night, Allison."

I almost feel sorry for him.

* * *

It's three hours before he leaves to go to the bathroom.

I thought I was going to have to wait for the change of the guards.

I step up and get my bobby pin and stick it through the bars I have one shot at this.

 _click, click, click_ **Turn** _click, click, click_ **Turn** _click, click, click_ **Turn - _Pop._**

First try. I smirk before grabbing the hand cuffs and his water bottle then slip out of the door and run as far as I can (I confess it was more of a sprint, jog, sprint heave for air than a run) further into their territory which isn't what they'll expect...Hopefully.

I've been walk jogging for about twenty minutes and sun is starting to make it's way beneath the tree tops.

"STOP!" I stop half turned poised to run then realize my arm had punched something in the turn...a person Mordred.

Holy crap I'm an idiot I can feel it trying to suck in more than my hand.

"You idiot!" He says before pushing my hand with all his force his eyes turn pure white and my wings push out of my back and I flap sporadically and ungracefully with all my might trying to drag my hand out of the barrier, finally with our combined effort I fall flat on my bum on the other side of the barrier.

Her most Regal Crown Princess next in line to the throne does the most graceful snort (to much time with Jack) and then bursts into hysterical sleep deprived laughter Mordred stares in shock at my crazy flailing body rolling around on the ground like a demented butterfly...which I could probably be classified as.

"Are you ok?"

I sit up tears flooding down from my eyes from laughter, giant pink wings burst from my black singlet which I was wearing under my army coat which is tied around my waist about twenty million leaves must be dangling from my messy blond hair which I neglected to tie up.

"Yeah," _Gulp for air._ "Good just a little" _gulp_ "Hysterical."

He looks at me like I'm a foreign beast he would like to capture as I gulp down air and get the last hystericalness out of my system.

"Sorry, but i'm so glad I bumped into you I had no wish to be trapped for an eternity." I blink and wipe the tears off my face trying to keep some dignity. I don't think it's working.

Oh well.

"What are you doing on this side of the castle?" He points behind him.

"Gardening my carrots. I live in that hut, your mother never brought me any video games so I had to snap out of it. The carrots help." I look down at the carrots that are just behind him some of them have been pulled up a little from the force of my wings.

"Sorry...again."

"it's ok, Alison, I don't think you were intentionally trying to harm my carrots," he cracks a boyish grin "Thats the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Also quite possibly the scariest and I know some scary people, I am a scary person."

I snort. (I hate Jack)

"I suppose that's true."

"So what brings you to my humble carrot field in full battle gear? Or is this how you usually dress?"

"One word S.C.H.O.O.L it's so annoying...and I don't even know what it stands for." He grins again and I find myself staring into his sparkling brown eyes.

"Sparkly Cooked Hamburgers are Ominously Old Later." I laugh.

"Yeah right."

"No one knows... Your father started it so it's not that far fetched."

"Guess not."

We talk for about an hour before I remember that I'm meant to be escaping.

Whoops.

"Hey I got to go." I say shrugging my army jacket back on."I'll see you tomorrow ok? Same time?" I'm uncommonly nervous.

"Yeah, see you then." He smiles softly at me.

I back track through the dark thankful that there is a flashlight in my pocket that no one bothered to take.

It takes about an hour to reach the horse shack. Unfortunately it isn't deserted as I was expecting it to be.

The frog girl Bella is standing in front of the barn/shed thing her gun is on the ground a few meters away and shes staring into the opposite direction drinking water I grab the gun and put it in between her shoulder blades.

"Put your hands behind your back." I whisper in her ear when she complys I cuff them together and push her away "You come after me and I'll shoot you." I say.

"How many people are left?"

"Everyone except, Jack, on our side. Moth shot him in the back when you escaped." Poor Jack, "No ones attacked we think they're trying to lull us into comfort and everyone is out searching for you."

"I'm better at this than you thought huh?" She nods.

"Well thanks, bye."

I run into the barn and take five minutes to get on a horse a feat I'm incredibly proud of then I ride in the direction of my teams camp.

I hate paintball.

I sling the gun of doom over my back and we get a steady trot going...I'm so glad grandma made me take riding lessons.

I reach the main base at around 9:30pm A alarm goes off everywhere it is deafening Alice in wonderland stares at me in shock they all do. Huh who needs jogging huh? Yeah, I saw you laughing in your faces you incredibly fit pompous fools.

Oh and yay we all get better paintball guns for whatever weird game we play next.

How rewarding.

Moth smirks at me and does a weird little curtsy to the 'Princess of the sneaks', When I have to shake her hand, Jack, just glares at me then snorts and shakes my hand their is a giant red paint ball stain on his chest.

Most people still have paintball stains from small skirmishes and I learn that you get points to upgrade your gear which is why Jack getting shot was such a punishment.

I fall into bed exhausted.

* * *

 _beep beep beep_

Last day of S.C.H.O.O.L I jump out and get ready before jogging the three kilometers to the boot camp...I know me volunteer to jog my parents won't recognize me when I get back.

My heart aches...No not for home which it should be because that's what I should be missing well I am but that's beside the point.

I have done the most incredibly stupid thing something only _I_ could manage in three weeks.

I've fallen in love.

Something I thought had happened with, Parker, but hadn't I realize that now that I know what it feels like.

Who?

I'm such an idiot mentally he's twice my age, Physically hes about three years older than me although dad is like thousands of years older than mum but I guess it's still slightly weird.

Yeah it's Mordred good guess.

I mean he doesn't know but heck he even got me a Nintendo and we played zombie games for two hours even Parker couldn't manage getting me to play those dorky games. I should really stop doing that comparing him to Parker.

I mean there so different.

I turn into the school I'm a little early but almost every one is already there I pull army pants up over the tiny shorts I was jogging in leaving the black singlet were it was.

Every day I met him at what I have come to refer to as our spot.

I know it's so cheesy like someone poured melted cheese on top of a block of cheese and then sprinkled grated cheese over the top of it all. Isn't that what they do to chocolate anyway?

Mordred is interesting he tells stories about when he used to live back in New York apparently he was a fat slob he's not like that now he showed me a picture once he looks way better now as in he isn't fat and his hair isn't shoulder length and there aren't bags under his eyes and wow I'm shallow aren't I...Who knew living with a bunch of evil people could possibly be a good thing in anyway at all.

He told me a story once of how he took over a whole restaurant and made them do his bidding.

Uncle Basil is so unobservant like I could (have) be out all night and he wouldn't notice the man is so absorbed in his work apparently there is more crime in ferry port then I could possibly imagine it might not help that all the criminals tend to be either magical or just plain stupid I mean seriously the Mayor runs a boot camp what do they think the teenage criminals (half of which aren't even teens) are going to stop being so criminally oriented when they get sent here 'cause where all in this together everyone's an everafter blah, blah,blah (Sugar and magic fairy dust) dad is insane. I mean some of the people here deserve to be in the castles dungeons and some deserve to be free to do whatever they want. I've bonded with them all though.

Yeah, they are so wrong Uncle Basil is Hardcore. He has a sword that I didn't even notice was there till Aunt Daphne told me it was on the Sunday we had to go see them for dinner. Oh and guess what mum is coming for me a week early because Grandma is having a stupid coming of age ball for Emma who's turning thirteen...(Wow another teenager).

Mum hopes she won't turn out like me I can tell.

I jog into the entrance.

* * *

The last day of S.C.H.O.O.L is over and I am half glad but also half not glad it's to hardcore for me but I've made some lifelong friends and heard some amazing stories.

Most of them are totally confusing, but wonderful as well, they said to call if I ever needed a hand with anything, yeah even Jack and Moth all though I have a feeling they both are still wary of me because of my parents they know thats not fair though so they're giving me a chance and I'm giving them one.

Mordred is well Mordred he's well and well tonight I told him I loved him and he freaked out quite a bit said I was an idiot because I had so many years and centuries to fall in love and so did he and now... "We've just chucked it all away, and God damn it I'm in love with you too Alison Grimm and how have you bewitched me in just a few short weeks."

Well I cried and he cried and I said I was going to do everything I could to get him out of there and he looked mildly terrified by the light in my eye then Ash, The Snow Queen's son ran in to the carrot garden to tell something to Mordred and I flew away as fast as I could.

I'm so tired right now.

so tired but Uncle Basil is giving me a day off tomorrow so I'm going to go find the one that my parents always went to for information I mean she can't be as bad as they say can she. No one else was.

Tomorrow I'm going to see Baba Yaga.

* * *

I slip into the army boots I got to keep because apparently there is no point in reusing shoes, I'm not going to be complaining about that anytime soon. I pull on some comfortable jeans and a jacket with a million pockets every where full of useful things like knives and forget me dust and even a wand...not a very powerful wand but a wand non the less.

I fly out to the forest till I find a bone gate.

Wow bones how original like not at all, so many movies have those, I bet there not even real. I feel slightly unimpressed as I was expecting something a little worse then a bone gate, I consider turning around at the patheticness of it all but well I came this far.

I walk up to the door and use the giant bronze knocker to knock loudly.

The door swings open the house is small and dark inside cupboard shelves lined with bottled jars there is no sign of life anyway.

"Hello?"

 **A/N don't expect the second half of this insane plot bunny any time soon...I have no idea were it came from I was bored (For 3 weeks) so yeah XD thanks for reading please tell me what you think.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **and remember reading is just staring at dead wood and hallucinating.**

 **-C**


End file.
